La Realidad del Espejo
by Lady Macabre Queen of Dreams
Summary: tomoyo se siente inutil, pero, que ocurrira cuando se encuentre con un espejo que alterara su realidad?
1. Prologo

N/A: Wenu, eh aquí una historia de tomoyo, de hecho es la primera que escribo de ccs, en fin, espero les guste! n.n

Disclaimer: ccs no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo autor

LA REALIDAD DEL ESPEJO

Tomoyo PoV.

Me encanta grabar a Sakura cuando lucha, pero al verla allí, tan valiente, tan fuerte, llego a sentirme inútil, por eso es que intento ayudar… aunque sea en el mas mínimo detalle, debo admitir que me siento bien cuando les soy útil, como en el caso de "sombra"…

Pero, no recuerdo ser de gran utilidad en algún otro caso, Sakura tiene su magia, al igual que Li, Kero y Yue son guardianes, incluso Meilin se sabe defender, estando cerca de ellos realmente me siento una gran carga, siempre deben protegerme y luchar, a veces me pongo a pensar como seria mi vida si estuviera en el lugar de Sakura, pero entonces despierto de aquella ensoñación y la cruel realidad me da la bienvenida a un mundo en donde soy inútil….

aun que se que ese mundo, ese sueño, en donde soy autosuficiente no existe, me gusta de vez en cuando ir, perderme en mis pensamientos… estar sola, en un mundo lleno de ilusiones, un mundo donde yo soy la protagonista, y no solo una mas…

Estando en ese hermoso paraíso puedo encontrar la forma de soportarme a mi misma…

La forma de aceptar que soy inútil… una carga…

Será mejor que me valla olvidando de todo esto, mi madre me mandara a Inglaterra, partiré en 2 días más… me despediré de Sakura y Li, después me dirigiré hacia el aeropuerto junto con Meilin, quien regresara a Hong Kong y tomare el avión para olvidarme de todo esto…


	2. la mas dura despedida

Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece ni lo hará

**LA REALIDAD DEL ESPEJO.**

_N/A: si, yo se que merezco el peor castigo del mundo por no haber subido conti en un rato… pero tengo excusa!... no, no la tengo. Aunque eso si como alguna vez especifique, o tal vez no, no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa. Intentare actualizar lo mas seguido posible. Aquí la conti ^^_

-.-

**Capitulo 1.-La mas dura despedida**

Tomoyo PoV.

Debo admitir que las despedidas son duras, jamás creí verme envuelta en algo así. Esta mañana al despertar me encontraba en una habitación casi vacía, la mayoría de mis cosas ya habían sido enviadas a la academia donde comenzare a estudiar… en el momento en que me vi a mi misma reflejada en la ventana es que me percate de que estaba llorando. La voz de mi madre me hizo reaccionar para mostrarle una sonrisa, pero era evidente mi tristeza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto creí que lo mejor seria abordar de inmediato el avión sin esperar a que los demás llegaran, pero a penas di un paso mi cuerpo se detuvo, permanecí en esa posición un momento casi fugaz hasta que la voz de Sakura me recordó el por que había accedido a irme. Voltee de una forma perezosa y con lo que me encontré me hizo reconsiderar las cosas; se trataba de Sakura y Li con una expresión de desolación en el rostro, mientras Meilin solo estaba tratando de no llorar, sinceramente eso me hizo sentir algo muy extraño, pues inmediatamente mis ojos se empañaron y aun así sonreí, sonreí de verdad.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos hasta que llego la hora de partir. Li en ese momento se mostró como siempre, serio, sabia que ya nada se podía hacer, por otro lado tanto Meilin como Sakura comenzaron a sollozar, supuse que en ese momento habían olvidado que no seria el adiós, si no un hasta luego… aun que dentro de mi realmente quería que fuera el adiós. Termine prometiendo algo que no me hará ningún bien…

En este momento me dirijo al colegio en el cual comenzare a estudiar después de las vacaciones de verano, realmente jamás creí que vería este lugar con mis propios ojos, debo decir que es tal y como Hiragisawa dijo alguna vez…

-.-.-.-

Sakura PoV.

Hoy no ha sido un gran día, temprano cuando desperté recordé que Tomoyo se marcharía a Inglaterra, eso me entristeció mucho, pero aun así pude presentarme en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa… fue muy duro tener que recordar todo lo que vivimos, sobretodo sabiendo que esos días jamás volverían, fui tonta al creer que si le recordaba todo eso cambiaria de opinión… soy egoísta, pero no quería que se fuera… inclusive hasta hace unos minutos seguía llorando… es la primera vez, desde que conocí a Tomoyo, que nos separamos por tanta distancia y… por tanto tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Me escribirás cada semana ¿cierto?"_

"…_.. Sakura, por supuesto que lo haré…."_

_-.-.-.-_

**UN REVIEW UNA SONRISA =D**


	3. el secreto en el colegio

Disclaimer. CCS no me pertenece ni lo hará.

**LA REALIDAD DEL ESPEJO**

_N/A: hi! Aquí me tienen retrasada pero ultimamente muchos asuntos personales me mantienen ocupada xD, en fin aquí traigo la conti… Por cierto no va a ser tal cual fue la historia de Sakura, es totalmente diferente… y no soy muy creativa en cuanto a nombres… xD_

-.-

**Capitulo 2.- El secreto en el colegio**

Charlotte Pov

La luna llena solo indica una cosa. Esta noche se podrá abrir de nuevo el portal del espejo… como guardiana de sus poderes debo conocer a la persona que podrá entrar. Es difícil imaginar que yo, quien sabe todo sobre el espejo, y que lo eh estado resguardando del mago Clow y sus guardianes, no pueda pasar el portal.

Y ahora me entero de que una nueva estudiante llegara una semana antes de lo esperado, se suponía que las clases comenzarían exactamente en ocho días mas, pero aun así, esta chica… debe haber una razón por la cual este aquí… creo que realmente si fue buena idea tentar a su imaginación con el diario de Akira…

Tomoyo Pov.

Recorro los pasillos de la gran Academia en la cual deberé estudiar… pero resulta algo tétrico, considerando que esta noche hay Luna llena y soy la única estudiante… Hace un momento no hubiese estado tan nerviosa, pues estaba en compañía de Charlotte, quien se encarga de los dormitorios, pero luego de haberme mostrado el edificio entero se retiro a su habitación. Yo pude haberme quedado en mi recamara designada, mas… cuando estuvimos en la biblioteca un libro… un manuscrito mejor dicho, con encuadernado antiguo llamo mi atención por lo que lo tome, en la portada se veía el símbolo del mago Clow y con grandes letras "El Diario de Akira" lo hojee un poco y me encontré con que estaba escrito en japonés, pero la señorita Charlotte apenas vio el libro mostró una cara de sorpresa y lo puso de nuevo en la estantería, luego simplemente me invito a retirarme.

No debería ser tan curiosa. Es lo que puedo pensar estando frente al manuscrito… no es normal en mi… pero… tengo tantas ganas de saber el contenido… lo leeré, solo la primera pagina…

_"Día 1. Hoy eh llegado a este Colegio, pero, a pesar de su majestuosidad un chico se atrevió a decir que esto era poco… creo que es de un grado superior, decía ser un tal Byron Takajashi. Nacido en Inglaterra con raíces de Japón por eso es que se daba la libertad de hablarme en mi idioma natal, sabe que es difícil expresarse correctamente en un idioma distinto… Hace un momento cuando estaba en la biblioteca junto a Charlotte y Byron note que Byron buscaba algo. Pero parecía contenerse. Luego de un rato Charlotte decidió retirarse, entonces Byron me contó algo que me dejo pensando… dijo que en la Academia Lancanster ocultaban algo, y que la señorita Charlotte no era lo que aparentaba…"_

No puedo creerlo, la academia Lancaster, es precisamente esta… y Charlotte…. ¿Podría ser que esto de verdad fuese el diario de una estudiante?

—Espero encontrarla, no seria la primera vez que un alumno se pierde en medio de la noche—

O no, lo mejor será guardar este libro… no se lo que haría Charlotte si me encontrara con el. Lo dejo en su lugar y me acomodo de forma que parezca que me eh quedado dormida leyendo otro libro.

—Aquí esta… hmp! Pero si ha leído este libro, y parece que hojeo un poco algunos otros…—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**M e alimento de Reviews… no me dejes morir de hambre xD**


End file.
